Tuca
These are the editing policies for Tuca & Bertie. Tuca & Bertie Wiki's Rules, Regulations & Policies Welcome to the ''Tuca & Bertie'' Wiki! Here are the rules, regulations and policies of the wiki. EVERY user must understand, accept and comply to these rules. In the case of any of these rules being violated, consequences will be applied accordingly. General Policies * In accordance to COPPA 'you must be ''at least '''13 years of age in order to be on this Wikia. * The wiki goes by EST ( Eastern Standard Time). * All contributors must ' ' to contribute to this wiki. No anonymous visitors will be allowed to edit pages, participate in comments, Forum, or Message Wall without logging in. * Be respectful to every user! Do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * This Wikia is dedicated to canon Tuca & Bertie content only. Any non-canon material should be taken elsewhere. * You are not allowed to advertise anything on this Wiki on the articles themselves, you may only do so on your profile. This applies to other Wiki's or fan-made material, which applies to the rule above. * Do not invite people here who know nothing about the series unless they are interested in learning information. * Spamming is not allowed in any way! This includes spamming images, links, words, edits, etc. * Any kind of vandalism on the wiki is strictly prohibited and will result in an instant block. * Please communicate in English only, unless you have permission from staff to speak otherwise. This is an English Wikia; common understanding is a must. **Even if you are not a native English speaker, please try your best to speak in English. * The use of alternative accounts is not tolerated unless you have permission from the staff. **If you are caught "sockpuppeting" (using multiple accounts to bypass bans), there will be a harsher punishment. *For actions to be taken against a user, proper evidence must be given to the wiki's ' '''by the accuser. *Under no circumstances should you ever remove a thread from your wall, if you want one deleted contact the administrator's. *Unlike most Fandom projects, this site has no set policies on how many warnings/length of bans a user will receive - it all varies from the situation. Like life, in here you have control over your actions, but not your consequences. *We do not use " Spoiler Warnings" on articles, we see no need for that. *Blocks can range from two hours, to forever. The littlest thing won't have serious actions taken, but if you keep on repeating this, blocks can and WILL be placed. *Admins can make mistakes as much as regular people, if you feel something is unfair, please don't hesitate to leave us a message. We don't usually block people for editing their own message wall, so you can still drop a message there. *Not every argument against something such as a reverted edit must be taken to the administrator's. You may talk with a user who is a content moderator. Editing Policies *This wiki is written from a '''NEUTRAL' point of view. That means it should include facts, not personal opinions. Please do not write statements about what "fans think" on articles, and abstain from adding speculation, only post solid facts. Doing so will result in a block. *Any picture added to the wiki must be in the highest quality possible and in .png format. **This means no .jpg/.jpeg images, no images of small size. no photo of a TV screen or computer monitor, etc. **Also, every file uploaded to the wiki must be related to the Tuca & Bertie series - no exceptions. *If you are unable to find an image in good quality, please contact the admins for assistance or just don't upload the image at all. *Please read your edits thoroughly and double check grammar and spelling before submitting your edits. **Make necessary edits, do not make useless edits for the sake of increasing your edit count/badges. (Examples: Changing "Don't" to "Do not", reverting edits you just made with no explanation, etc.) *Any user can create new pages, but before making a new page, users should understand that they shouldn't create articles for things that are very minor or for things that the user barely knows anything about. **If the created page has barely any information, the "Stub" category may be added to let users know to add more information. **If a page has remained a stub for a long period of time, and if the staff finds that it is unneeded, the "Candidate for Deletion" template may be added to the page. *Please use formal language while writing articles. This is a Wikia, not your personal blog. *Polls on the main page are to be made and edited by the admins. However, you can give suggestions for the next one on the message wall for the administrator, *It is prohibited to edit other user's profiles without their permission. Users may request for their user page to be protected if it has been vandalized, or if they just want to prevent future vandalism. *We do not tolerate petty edits such as changing a word like " Selfish" to " Self Centered". You must give a PROPER reason for changing a word. Commenting Policies * Your comments must make sense, no spam or junk comments of any nature. * No flame-baiting comments. This means do not purposefully start an argument with someone to get a reaction out of them. ** If you notice an argument, please do not get involved for any reason and report it to staff. * No attacking others' personal opinions via comments, they will be removed and sanctions will be applied. * Avoid walls of text when possible, unless it is truly needed to get your point across, even then please use paragraphs. Blog Policies *Do not post blogs or forums that don't relate to the series or the Wiki itself. *Blogs that have less than 5 sentences may be deleted, but there may be exceptions. *Blogs and forums from indefinitely banned users may be deleted. *Blogs and forums which prove to not be useful will also be deleted. *The rules from above still apply to blogs and forums, meaning that you can not use them to advertise or to post fanworks.